


Fiction OrelxGringe - Petit chat.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, réconfort, science-fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume trouve un petit chat chez lui et son coloc. Ou plutôt son coloc trouve un chaton chez eux et ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter.
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	1. Chapitre 1.

« Gringe !! »

Guillaume releva un visage fatigué de sa tasse de café, en direction de la voix de son colocataire. Il avait emménagé avec ce garçon, Julien, voilà bien trois mois maintenant, après qu'un ami commun les ai mis en contact, et il devait avouer que leurs échanges, aussi rares qu'ils soient, n'étaient pas des plus cordials. En effet, Julien avait le don de s'énerver pour un rien, ce qui commençait à gentiment le gonfler. Guillaume se leva, sa tasse encore fumante dans une main, et se dirigea vers le salon depuis lequel l'autre garçon l'appela une deuxième fois.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Guillaume en jetant un regard las à son colocataire, penché étrangement vers le meuble de la télé. Pourquoi tu gueules de si bon matin ? »

Julien se redressa et se tourna vers lui brusquement, avant de lui jeter un regard noir en pointant du doigt l'endroit vers lequel il était penché quelques secondes auparavant.

« C'est à toi ça ?!

— Ça _quoi_ ? demanda Guillaume en s'avançant vers lui afin de voir ce qu'il pointait du doigt ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui est à m- »

Il se tut soudain lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite boule de poil recroquevillée entre le mur et le meuble de la télévision. _Est-ce que c'était... un chat ?_ Celui-ci semblait tout bonnement apeuré et semblait chercher à être le plus loin possible de son colocataire qui avait dû lui faire peur en gueulant de la sorte.

« Hum, non... » dit-il à Julien sans lâcher le petit chat du regard.

Il avait presque l'impression que ce dernier tremblait légèrement alors qu'il se retrouvait pris au piège, sans trouver par où s'enfuir.

« Comment ça, _non_ ? entendit-il son _ami_ lui demander d'une voix surprise et le changement dans le ton de sa voix le força à détacher ses yeux de la petite boule de poil pour se tourner vers lui.

— Bah... Non, il est pas moi.

— Super... Va savoir comment il est entré maintenant, alors... J'arrive pas à l'atteindre pour le foutre dehors, je vais chercher un balai.

— Un balai ? s'étonna Guillaume. Non mais attend, laisse-moi faire. »

Ce disant, il s'approcha de Julien qui se décala légèrement et s'accroupit au sol, à la hauteur du petit chat.

« Eh... Ça va, mon grand ? Tu t'es perdu ? Allez, viens me voir. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste rassurant, invitant le petit chat à s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier ne le fit cependant pas, le regardant d'un air méfiant et effrayé, et Guillaume s'aperçut à quel point il tremblait. _En fait, il avait l'air assez mal en point si on prenait un peu le temps de l'observer_. Son pelage était complètement noir hormis son oreille droite qui, elle, était totalement blanche, en parfait désaccord avec le reste.

« Allez, viens me voir, petit chat. Tu ne crains rien. » dit Guillaume d'une voix douce qu'il voulait rassurante pour que celui-ci lui accorde assez de sa confiance pour s'approcher de lui.

Le petit chat lui jeta un regard méfiant, affichant alors une expression qu'il qualifierait d'incertaine si toute fois celui-ci avait eu des caractéristiques humaines. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, si sombres, du chaton et lui sourit doucement, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il ne craignait rien avec lui. Il le vit esquisser un léger mouvement vers lui au même moment où le soupir d'exaspération de son colocataire arriva à ses oreilles.

« Ça sert à rien, Gringe. Il bougera pas, cet idiot. J'ai déjà essayé, faut employer la manière forte à ce-

— Shh, tais-toi, le coupa Guillaume en voyant le petit chat se stopper dans son mouvement, une patte en l'air alors qu'il se tournait vers Julien, prêt à s'enfuir de nouveau au moindre mouvement de sa part. Regarde-moi, c'est ça, l'encouragea Guillaume lorsque le chaton se tourna vers lui de nouveau. Concentre-toi sur moi, rien que moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu peux me faire confiance... »

Il entendit Julien rigoler d'un air moqueur à ses côtés et il prit sur lui pour rester concentré sur l'animal effrayé devant lui au profit de son colocataire qui mériterait qu'il le laisse en plan. _Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il le faisait_. C'était pour ce petit chat qui lui semblait bien trop terrorisé pour qu'il le laisse seul avec son connard de coloc. Le chaton s'approcha alors de lui d'un air méfiant, semblant incertain à lui faire confiance, et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres à peine, Guillaume laissa sa main dans les airs, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il aimerait le caresser mais que la décision était sienne. Le chaton s'approcha alors de lui de sorte qu'en bougeant simplement les doigts Guillaume puisse le toucher. _Et c'est ce qu'il fit_. Il plongea tout doucement sa main dans la fourrure du chaton qui se laissa faire, malgré son corps entier qui semblait sur la défensive. _Si je fais un seul pas de travers, il va s'enfuir de nouveau_ , pensa Guillaume alors que de ses doigts il caressait avec douceur le pelage qui était, il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, trempé du chaton.

« Tu as froid c'est ça ? dit-il d'une voix compatissante sans jamais s'arrêter de caresser la fourrure lisse bien que trempée du chaton. Bien sûr que tu as voulu te mettre à l'abri de cette méchante pluie... »

Le petit chat lui lança un regard curieux et c'est cet instant que choisit Julien pour se mettre en mouvement de manière brusque :

« T'as pas un peu fini, oui ? Fous-le dehors et qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Le chaton eut un sursaut en le voyant s'approcher de lui et avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper à nouveau, Guillaume le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras.

« Non. Recule Julien, tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? T'arriveras a rien comme ça, dit Guillaume en maintenant sa prise sur le chaton qui essayait de se dégager de ses bras. Laisse-moi faire.

— Mais c'est un chat errant, Gringe ! Il va nous ramener des maladies ou je sais pas quoi d'autres !

— Non, attends, dit Guillaume en sentant quelque chose sous ses doigts. Regarde, il a un collier. Il est donc a quelqu'un, il est sûrement vacciné. Il s'est peut-être seulement perdu... »

Il caressa délicatement la fourrure du petit chat dans ses bras, lequel avait arrêté de remuer afin de s'échapper de son étreinte, et celui-ci lui lança un regard curieux en le sentant le caresser avec douceur, Guillaume s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur son oreille toute blanche, tellement à l'opposé du reste de son pelage.

« ... Tu t'es perdu, c'est ça ? »

Le chaton poussa alors un faible miaulement, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, et Guillaume sentit son cœur fondre à ce son adorable. _Il avait l'air tellement fatigué._

« Gringe, tu t'débrouilles mais je veux pas de chat chez moi.

— Mhmh... répondit Guillaume d'un air absent. Je retrouverai ses maîtres, t'inquiète pas. Mais pour l'instant, il reste avec moi.

— Je veux pas le voir dans l'appart alors. Tu le gardes dans ta chambre et si jamais il sort, je le forcerai à retourner d'où il vient. »

Guillaume resserra son étreinte sur le chaton de manière protectrice. Il n'avait pas envie que celui-ci l _ui soit enlevé. Pas maintenant du moins._ Il hocha la tête distraitement et tourna les talons pour aller dans sa chambre, le petit chat toujours contre son cœur. Ce dernier poussa un autre petit miaulement et Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. _Il avait l'air de tenir à peine encore éveillé._

***

« Montre-moi ton collier, un peu... » dit-il en déposant le petit chat sur le sol de sa chambre, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

Ce dernier ne réagit presque pas lorsqu'il chercha à voir son collier, si ce n'est pour un autre de ses petits miaulements.

« _Orel_... » lut Guillaume avant de froncer les sourcils, confus de ce simple mot sur le bout de cuir.

Il n'y avait même pas de numéro de téléphone ou de nom. _Peut-être porte-t-il une puce_ , pensa-t-il en se disant qu'il vérifierait le lendemain.

« Je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça, mon grand. C'est pas un nom pour un chat, ça. »

 _Orel_ lui jeta un regard curieux et il rit doucement, attendri pas la boule de poil devant ses yeux.

« Petit chat. Voilà comment je vais t'appeler. Reste-là, je reviens vite. »

Il se leva du sol où il était accroupit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui faisait partie intégrante de sa chambre pour aller chercher une serviette. Il fut agréablement surpris en revenant de voir que le chaton n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et celui-ci lui lança un regard curieux avant de se mettre à miauler faiblement quand il s'agenouilla au sol, lui montrant la serviette qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu vas me laisser m'occuper de toi, maintenant ? Je peux te sécher que t'es trempé ? »

Le chaton s'approcha de lui pour toute réponse et Guillaume vit cela comme un signe qu'il pouvait s'approcher et qu'il se laisserait faire sans s'enfuir. Il se mit alors à sécher avec délicatesse le petit chat en frottant avec soin et douceur la serviette sur sa fourrure humide. Quand il eut fini, il alla mettre directement la serviette au sale et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre en lui jetant un petit regard préoccupé. _Il devait mourir de faim. Mais pour le moment, il avait plutôt l'air de tomber de fatigue._

« Je reviens, bouge pas. » dit-il à son attention alors qu'il le voyait suivre le moindre de ses mouvements bien que ses yeux étaient déjà fermés à moitié.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit le reste du poulet qu'il s'était cuisiné la veille pour le mettre dans un petit bol. Il pensa aussi à remplir un petit bol d'eau claire et mit les deux bols sur un plateau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à nouveau.

***

Sans surprise, le petit chat dormait déjà profondément lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre. Il était roulé en boule au pieds de son lit, par-dessus ses draps et Guillaume sourit d'un air attendri. Il déposa le plateau au sol afin que le petit chat puisse manger lorsqu'il se réveillerait et se dirigea vers lui. Il caressa quelques instants sa tête, entre ses deux oreilles, ses yeux se posant sur la blanche. _Quelle étrange caractéristique physique._ Mais il ne l'en trouva que plus attachant encore.

« Bonne nuit, petit chat. Repose-toi bien. »

Ce dernier poussa un petit ronronnement qui lui fit penser à un léger soupir de fatigue et il secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. _N'importe quoi._ Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer pour aller travailler, bien réticent à le laisser seul toute la journée.


	2. Chapitre 2.

Quand Guillaume revint vers 20h30, il était complètement claqué. Il avait 17 ans et était à présent en dernière année de Terminale. Mais il enchaînait aussitôt après les cours avec un petit boulot de livreur de pizza afin de pouvoir se payer son logement. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver cet appartement grâce à un ami à lui, Claude, qui lui avait présenté Julien en l'entendant dire qu'il avait envie de partir de chez sa famille d'accueil. Guillaume était passé de famille en famille depuis l'âge de douze ans, l'âge qu'il avait lorsque sa mère était décédée d'un long et pénible cancer. Son père avait disparu de la circulation depuis ses huit ans et les inspecteurs sociaux n'avaient pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de vivre avec lui, lui qui les avait abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Sa seule famille restante était une vieille tante mais celle-ci avait refusé de s'en occuper, prétextant qu'elle était bien trop vieille et n'en avait plus l'énergie. En vérité, c'était plutôt que cette dernière haïssait son père au plus haut point et faisait un transfert de ce dernier sur lui, mais passons. Guillaume avait donc sauté sur l'occasion lorsque son pote depuis maintenant cinq ans lui avait dit qu'il connaissait un garçon qui cherchait un colocataire parce qu'il avait une chambre en trop dans son appart. Guillaume avait rencontré Julien et avait tout de suite accepté les règles qu'il lui imposait, n'étant pas très compliqué à vivre pour sa part. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, il s'était rendu compte que c'était une toute autre affaire pour Julien. Ce garçon semblait passer son existence à se plaindre même lorsque les choses n'étaient pas de son ressort. Une des règles sur lesquelles il avait fait l'impasse en emménageant était _Pas d'animaux domestiques_. Julien était apparemment allergique aux poils de chats et de chiens d'après ce qu'il lui avait expliqué et Guillaume avait accepté, vu qu'il n'en possédait pas. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça de toute façon.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre ce soir-là et que ses yeux se posèrent sur le chaton toujours endormi sur son lit, à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé en partant, il se dit qu'il pourrait faire avec un peu de douceur dans sa vie. _Et ce chaton était tout à fait ce qui lui fallait._ Sauf que Julien n'accepterait jamais qu'il le garde. Sauf qu'il devait déjà appartenir à quelqu'un. Guillaume s'approcha du petit chat endormi en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'accroupit par terre pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu dors encore, toi ? C'est que tu devais être bien fatigué alors, hein... » murmura-t-il en le couvant des yeux.

Il se retint de le caresser, de peur de le réveiller, et se releva afin d'aller prendre sa douche. Il rassembla des affaires propres et en tournant la tête sur le côté, il aperçut le plateau sur lequel il avait posé deux bols avant de partir pour que le chaton puisse se nourrir et s'hydrater. Il s'aperçut que les deux bols étaient complètement vides, le poulet ayant disparu, et sourit en se félicitant d'avoir choisi ce repas pour le remettre en état. Il alla se doucher en vitesse, tombant littéralement de fatigue, et pensa à remplir un des bols d'eau avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas faim et ne prit même pas la peine de se faire à manger, souhaitant seulement se retrouver sous sa couette, bien au chaud. Il ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans les méandres du sommeil.

***

Il se réveilla pourtant quelques heures plus tard seulement en sentant un poids contre sa jambe. Il se redressa contre son oreiller et appuya sur le bouton de sa lampe de chevet pour éclairer la pièce et fut surpris de voir le petit chat réveillé, le regardant d'un air incertain alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher de lui sans faire de bruit. Le chaton s'était figé, la patte en l'air et semblait hésiter à avancer, maintenant qu'il l'avait réveillé.

« Eh, salut toi, dit doucement Guillaume, essayant de le mettre en confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chaton lui lança un regard inquiet et Guillaume fut étonné, encore une fois, de voir à quel point ses expressions lui étaient compréhensibles. Comme un humain, il arrivait à lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire ou le sentiment qui l'animait. _E_ _t e_ _n ce moment-même, il pouvait y lire du doute._ Alors il posa une main à ses côtés sur le matelas et tapota doucement sur ce dernier pour l'inciter à se rapprocher :

« Allez, viens-là. Viens à côté de moi, Orel. »

Le chaton s'avança lentement, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de faire une chose pareille et lorsqu'il fut assez proche de lui, Guillaume approcha sa main de sa fourrure. _Tout doucement, pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur._

« Ça va mieux, petit chat ? Tu as moins froid ? Tu t'es reposé un peu ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chaton miaula faiblement et s'allongea près de lui. Malgré sa couette par-dessus lui, Guillaume pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'irradiait le petit chat et un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, t'es une vraie bouillotte toi, hein ? »

Il caressa avec douceur la fourrure du petit chat allongé contre lui et ses yeux fixèrent son oreille blanche pendant un instant. Le chaton se mit à ronronner doucement sous ses caresses et Guillaume exhala un petit rire. _Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller à un peu de douceur de temps en temps_. Demain, il devrait commencer les recherches de ses propriétaires. Il l'emmènerait chez le vétérinaire pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas une puce. _Mais pour l'instant, il_ _avait juste envie de_ _profiter de cet instant de douceur que la vie lui avait apporté_ _a travers_ _ce petit chat._

« Bonne nuit, petit chat. À demain. » murmura-t-il dans la pénombre après avoir éteint la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

Seul un ronronnement endormi lui répondit et son esprit fatigué osa le comparer à un soupir d'épuisement, avant qu'il ne s'endorme tout à fait.


	3. Chapitre 3.

_2ème jour._

Guillaume se réveilla en entendant des miaulements et des bruits de griffes contre le bois. Il se redressa précipitamment et son regard se posa sur le petit chat qui était devant la porte de sa chambre, en train de griffer celle-ci frénétiquement, comme pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Guillaume se leva en moins d'une seconde, se précipitant sur le chat pour l'empêcher de provoquer des dégâts irréparables :

« Orel, Orel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Il l'attrapa sans hésiter une seconde, mettant une main sous son ventre et le soulevant jusqu'à son visage pour le réprimander mais il eut tout juste le temps de lire une lueur de panique dans ses yeux avant de le lâcher en poussant un cri de douleur :

« Aah !! hurla-t-il en portant une main à sa joue, ressentant soudain une violente douleur à cet endroit. Putain de chat de merde !! »

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant un miaulement paniqué et vit le chaton s'enfuir au pas de course, pour venir se cacher sous son lit. Il se sentit tout de suite coupable de lui avoir crié dessus alors que c'était lui qui lui avait fait peur à la base en l'attrapant sans le prévenir au préalable. Il soupira, laissant glisser sa main de sa joue, et se dirigea vers son lit avant de s'accroupir au sol. Il posa une main sur son lit et se pencha pour pouvoir regarder en-dessous et fit une grimace coupable en voyant le chaton recroquevillé sur lui-même le plus loin possible de lui, contre le mur.

« Orel, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus... s'excusa-t-il. Mais tu m'as fait mal et j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès, viens-là s'il-te-plaît... »

Le chaton ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant lui parler aussi doucement et lui lança un petit regard incertain. Guillaume comprit qu'il avait encore peur de lui alors il lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant et au bout de quelques secondes, il vit le petit chat se redresser sur ses pattes pour s'approcher de lui. Malgré la lueur de méfiance qui luisait dans ses yeux, Guillaume poussa un petit soupire soulagé et se décala pour le laisser sortir de sous le lit. Il laissa sa main dans les airs pour voir si le chaton le laisserait le caresser et ce dernier accepta la caresse sans souci lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés. Guillaume sourit alors d'un air infiniment soulagé et caressa tendrement les poils noirs du chaton avant de remonter jusqu'à sa tête pour frôler son oreille blanche.

« J'suis désolé, Orel. Ça m'a surpris, tu comprends ? Je m'y attendais pas. Je voulais pas te faire peur... »

Le chaton poussa un petit miaulement et Guillaume sourit en se disant que peut-être il voulait lui dire qu'il le pardonnait.

« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras, Orel ? »

Le chaton miaula à nouveau, en blottissant sa tête dans le creux de sa main et Guillaume le prit délicatement dans ses bras, prenant cela pour un _oui_.

« T'es tout léger, bébé chat... Tu dois pas beaucoup manger, hein... » dit-il tendrement alors qu'il portait le chaton à son visage.

Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure du petit chat, se délectant de la chaleur qu'irradiait ce dernier, et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à cette sensation si douce. Il entendit un petit miaulement et quand il recula son visage en riant doucement, il sentit quelque chose de râpeux atterrir sur sa blessure.

« Eh, Orel... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en souriant tellement il était attendri.

Le chaton lécha de nouveau sa joue, à l'endroit où il l'avait griffé, et Guillaume rit de plus belle.

« Arrête Orel, tu me chatouilles...! Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà plus mal. »

Il déposa un petit baiser entre ses deux oreilles et sourit doucement.

« Je te remercies, petit chat. Tu es tout pardonné. »

Il déposa le chaton sur son lit et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Maintenant Orel, il ne faut pas que tu sortes, d'accord ? C'est pas moi qui décide de ça, tu sais bien, sinon je te laisserai aller partout où tu le souhaite. Mais Julien est allergique aux poils d'animaux et il vaut mieux pas du coup que vous vous retrouviez face à face. Qui sait ce qu'il te ferait d'ailleurs s'il te voyait... murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour le chaton et quand il le regarda de nouveau, celui-ci affichait un petit air curieux. Je vais te chercher à manger et à boire, Orel. Et après, je pars au lycée. Je reviendrai à 15h, d'accord ? dit-il en s'approchant doucement de lui et s'accroupissant pour le caresser rapidement. Et après, on ira chez le vétérinaire. Il faut qu'on regarde si tu as une puce et si tu appartiens à quelqu'un... »

Guillaume pensa un instant qu'il espérait vraiment que le vétérinaire ne trouve rien afin que le chaton reste avec lui mais il se reprit en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder. Le petit chat blottit un instant sa tête dans sa main avant de lui lancer un regard curieux et il sourit tendrement. _Il s'était vraiment trop rapidement attaché à ce chaton._ Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans le frigo et de l'eau pour le petit chat et lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il exhala un rire en le voyant se précipiter vers lui.

« Mais oui, bien sûr que tu avais faim, Orel. Régale-toi... »

Il déposa le plateau au sol et en profita que le chaton mange avec avidité pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bains. Quand il en sortit, il vit avec attendrissement que le petit chat était déjà sur le point de se rendormir sur son lit, le bol de nourriture à moitié vide, et il s'approcha de lui pour venir le caresser une seconde.

« Dors bien, bébé chat. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Il déposa un petit baiser entre ses deux oreilles et tourna les talons pour sortir de sa chambre. _Il avait déjà hâte de rentrer chez lui._


	4. Chapitre 4.

_2ème jour :_

Quand Guillaume entra dans sa chambre vers 16h cet après-midi, les bras chargés de sacs de courses, son regard se posa directement sur la petite boule de poil profondément endormie sur son lit. Il déposa les sacs au sol et s'avança vers le chaton pour l'observer tendrement, un sourire transi sur les lèvres. _Il était tellement plus heureux depuis qu'il l'avait dans sa vie. Même s'il aurait bientôt à en partir_ , se dit-il en se renfrognant aussitôt.

« Eh, Orel... l'appela-t-il doucement, tout en venant caresser l'espace entre ses deux oreilles avec délicatesse. Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené... »

Le petit chat ouvrit les yeux lentement avant de cligner ceux-ci et Guillaume sourit, le trouvant adorable. Le chaton poussa un petit miaulement ensommeillé et Guillaume rit en se levant, après une dernière caresse. Il se pencha au-dessus d'un des sacs de courses et en sortit un bac à litière que le chaton regarda d'un air curieux quand il le lui montra.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait tes besoins, hein ? Et regarde, je t'ai aussi pris ça, dit-il en sortant une petite cage de transport. Faut pas que t'aies peur, Orel, c'est pour que je puisse te transporter jusque chez le vétérinaire. Si on a de la chance, ce soir t'es de retour chez toi. »

Il sourit tristement en disant cela et le chaton lui lança un regard curieux, semblant s'apercevoir qu'il était triste. Il s'approcha de lui pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes et Guillaume ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Et oui... Tu vas rentrer chez toi, Orel... Et moi, je vais me retrouver seul à nouveau. C'est dommage, je crois que je t'aimais bien... »

Le chaton miaula doucement et se blottit contre lui et Guillaume rit doucement à la sensation.

« Allez, bébé chat. Assez de caresses comme ça. Fais un brin de toilette et on y va. »

Il se leva afin d'installer le bac à litière dans la salle de bain et sortit la nourriture qu'il avait acheté pour lui pour la mettre au frigo. Il fit attention de bien fermer derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il tomba nez à nez avec son colocataire.

« Bah alors Gringe, c'est quoi ça ? C'est de la nourriture pour chat ?

— Ouais, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour la mettre à son étage.

— J't'avais pas demandé de t'en débarasser de cette saloperie ?

— Eh, c'est pas parce que t'es allergique aux poils de chat que tu dois l'insulter de tous les noms, ok ? s'énerva-t-il en refermant violemment la porte du frigo. Que je sache, il ne t'a rien fait jusqu'ici, non ? Il est resté dans ma chambre.

— Non mais tu vas baisser d'un ton, Gringe ! C'est mon appart alors si je dis que je veux pas de chat ici, t'en ramène pas !

— Mais je l'ai pas ramené ! s'emporta Guillaume à son tour. Je sais pas à qui il est ce chat ! C'est pour ça que je vais l'amener au vétérinaire ! Mais je vais pas le laisser crever de faim ou de froid en attendant.

— T'as intérêt à t'en débarrasser très vite, Gringe. Sinon...

\- Quoi ? Tu me menaces maintenant ? Mais t'as quel âge ? »

Julien le fixa sévèrement avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer. Ce dernier tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre, tandis que Guillaume essayait de calmer son palpitant dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains serrés en poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et marmonna un juron fleuri dans sa barbe naissante :

« Connard de Julien, j'te jure. »

Il ouvrit furtivement le frigo pour y prendre une portion de nourriture pour chat et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la gorge serrée.

***

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, un peu trop brusquement, il vit le petit chat sursauter légèrement et il lui offrit un sourire désolé.

« Désolé, Orel. Tiens, mange ça. »

Le chaton lui lança un regard curieux avant de le suivre jusqu'à son bol de nourriture. Guillaume versa la nourriture à l'intérieur à l'aide d'une cuillère et se décala pour le regarder manger. _Orel_ se pencha par-dessus le bol pour regarder la nourriture avant de lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

« Allez, vas-y. Mange. C'est bon pour toi. »

Le chaton s'exécuta et il l'observa un instant manger avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. Il plaça un bras par-dessus ses yeux et soupira d'un air fatigué. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de se séparer de ce petit chat. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il sentit un poids tout contre son torse et il enleva le bras de ses yeux pour que ceux-ci puissent se poser sur le chaton.

« Eh oui, Orel... Je suis triste... Mais ça passera. »

Le petit chat miaula faiblement et blottit sa petite tête contre sa main avant de venir se blottir en boule contre lui.

« Toi aussi t'as pas envie d'y aller ? Peut-être... qu'on peut reporter alors, hein ? »

Orel se contenta de ronronner pour toute réponse alors qu'il perdit ses doigts dans sa fourrure noire.

« Très bien, on fait comme ça alors... On ira plus tard chez le vétérinaire... »

Guillaume se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir entourer de son bras le chaton et le rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant de ronronner au mouvement avant de s'y remettre de plus belle. Guillaume ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il sentait le cœur du chaton battre contre le sien à allure calme.


	5. Chapitre 5.

_Septième jour :_

« Orel, Orel, calme-toi ! Il veut pas te faire de mal. »

Guillaume essayait de calmer le chaton qui semblait apeuré par le docteur en blouse blanche qui s'était penché sur lui pour approcher une machine de son oreille. Il avait attendu le week-end finalement pour l'amener chez le vétérinaire et bien qu'il s'était dit qu'il déconnait grave, il avait laissé passer les jours sans plus s'en soucier que ça. Il attrapa le chaton pour le prendre dans ses bras et celui-ci lui lança un regard paniqué alors qu'il le vit approcher sa patte de son visage, le faisant fermer les yeux à la seconde. Cependant, il ne sentit rien et la griffure ne vint jamais, à sa grande surprise. Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné, et tomba sur le regard effrayé du chaton qui avait rétracté ses griffes et le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Guillaume le serra alors contre lui, essayant ainsi de l'apaiser et, en effet, au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit les battements de cœur du chaton se faire moins erratiques contre le sien.

« Il faut que tu te laisse faire, d'accord ? Je te promets qu'il ne va rien t'arriver ici. On cherche juste à savoir si tu as déjà des maîtres. D'accord, bébé chat ? »

Le chaton miaula faiblement contre lui et il sourit d'un air désolé au vétérinaire qui lui, avait écopé d'une belle griffure à la main.

« Peut-être... que vous pouvez le caresser pour l'apaiser pendant que je regarde ? » proposa le vétérinaire et Guillaume hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

Il se détacha du chaton afin de le poser sur la table de travail du vétérinaire et passa une main doucement dans sa fourrure :

« Tu vas rester calme maintenant Orel, hein ? Tout va bien se passer, je te promets... »

Pendant qu'il lui parlait de manière rassurante, Guillaume vit le docteur s'approcher prudemment du chaton et passer une machine sur son oreille. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de diriger la machine vers la deuxième oreille, la blanche cette fois-ci, du chaton. Il marmonna la même chose avant de relever la tête et de secouer celle-ci :

« Pas de puce.

— Vraiment ? Et... Et sur son collier ? » dit Guillaume en sentant sa poitrine se faire plus légère.

Le vétérinaire approcha ses mains du collier et à ça, le chaton se positionna sur le dos, les pattes en avant comme pour l'empêcher de s'en approcher.

« Orel, sois gentil s'il-te-plaît... » dit doucement Guillaume en enfouissant ses doigts dans les poils noirs du chaton.

Celui-ci se laissa alors faire et le docteur lui défit son collier pour le regarder. Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer un petit peu dans sa poitrine en entendant le petit miaulement que poussa le chaton en sentant l'autre homme lui enlever son collier et l'attira à lui.

« Tout va bien, il va te le rendre hein... »

Le vétérinaire secoua la tête et lui rendit le collier une fois qu'il eut finit de l'inspecter.

« Non, rien. Je n'ai aucune manière de savoir à qui il appartient...

— Oh... dit simplement Guillaume en sentant son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Peut-être, euh... Pourriez-vous l'examiner pour que je sache s'il est en bonne santé ? Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours seulement... »

Le vétérinaire hocha la tête en compréhension et tendit les mains vers le chaton pour lui demander de venir avec lui. _Orel_ miaula faiblement dans ses bras avant de lui lancer un regard inquiet et Guillaume lui offrit un sourire bienveillant, espérant ainsi le rassurer. Le petit chat se laissa alors emporter par le docteur sans rien dire et Guillaume laissa sa main reposer sur son dos pour lui faire sentir qu'il était toujours là. _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Orel._

_***_

Une heure plus tard, il était de retour chez lui. Le petit chat était blottit contre son ventre alors qu'il lisait le carnet de santé que lui avait donné le vétérinaire après l'avoir examiné, une main caressant distraitement sa fourrure si douce. Il y était écrit qu'il était en bonne santé, bien qu'il l'ait trouvé un peu maigre. _C'était déjà ça._ Le vétérinaire, après quelques tests, avait conclu qu'il devait avoir à peine plus d'un an et quand il lui avait demandé quel âge ça lui faisait en _humain_ , celui-ci lui avait répondu _15 ans et quelques mois_. Guillaume posa le carnet sur sa table de chevet et se tourna sur le côté pour se rapprocher du petit chat profondément endormi.

« Quinze ans... Mais c'est que t'es un grand en fait, Orel... Enfin non, t'es encore un tout petit chaton, hein... »

Il rit doucement et frôla l'oreille blanche du chaton avec douceur. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, il était soulagé qu'il n'appartienne à personne. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait le garder. _Mais maintenant, un problème se posait : il devait partir de cet appartement._ Il soupira d'un air las et décida d'aller se coucher. Il déposa un baiser entre les deux oreilles du petit chat avant de se glisser sous ses draps et celui-ci poussa un petit soupire fatigué au mouvement. Guillaume rit en se disant qu'il avait des réactions étranges pour un chat et avant de s'endormir, il murmura dans la pénombre :

« Bonne nuit, mon chat. À demain. »


	6. Chapitre 6.

_Douzième jour :_

« Et alors c'est pour lui que tu veux déménager ? »

Guillaume jeta un regard infiniment tendre au chaton qui était en train de jouer avec une pelote de laine que lui avait ramené son ami Claude, de trois ans son aîné. Celui-ci était passé le voir quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire de toute urgence.

« Oui, répondit Guillaume doucement en ne lâchant pas le petit chat des yeux. Regarde-le, Claude. Il est adorable, non ? Je peux pas l'abandonner... »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un murmure, afin que le chaton ne l'entende pas parce qu'au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'il comprenait ce qu'il disait.

« Non, c'est sûr... Ce serait pas cool, ça. En plus, c'est vrai qu'il est chou, ton chat.

— C'est un bébé, Claude. Il a à peine un an, tu te rends compte ? Comment il ferait tout seul dans la rue pour survivre ?

— Ouais, j'te comprends mec, dit son ami en se passant une main derrière la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Mais tu comptes faire quoi, alors ? Je veux dire... T'as commencé à chercher des apparts ?

— Ouais... Mais ils sont tous trop chers... T'aurais pas un plan ? demanda Guillaume en n'y croyant pas trop.

— Je vais demander de mon côté, si tu veux. Ou je peux le prendre chez moi en attendant si vraiment c'est la merde avec Julien...

— Non, dit Guillaume un peu trop précipitamment avant de se reprendre, plus calmement. C'est gentil, hein. Mais je pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça. Il a déjà l'air assez traumatisé pour que je lui en rajoute une couche... »

Il se tourna vers le chaton pour l'observer jouer juste au moment où ce dernier tomba du lit en essayant de rattraper le pelote de laine qui lui avait échappé.

« Orel ! »

Il se précipita vers le chaton sur le sol, tout emmêlé dans les fils de la pelote. Celui-ci poussa un petit miaulement et Guillaume crut entendre dans cet appel un petit cri de douleur. _Ou peut-être se faisait-il des films_.

« Orel, tu t'es fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui, pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était rien cassé.

— Tu l'as appelé Orel ? demanda Claude, les sourcils froncés, en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il prenait le chaton dans ses bras.

— Non, il s'appelle comme ça. C'est écrit sur le collier qu'il a autour du cou.

— C'est pas vraiment un nom pour un chat, ça... réfléchit Claude avant de hausser les épaules et de caresser le chaton dans ses bras. Ben alors, p'tit gars ? On fait pas attention à où on met les pieds ? »

Le chaton miaula pour toute réponse et approcha sa patte de la main de Claude.

« Orel, pas les griffes on a dit, le réprimanda Guillaume et le chaton toucha simplement la main de son ami, sans lui faire mal.

— Il est trop mignon ce môme, rit Claude en lui faisant un mini check, approchant son poing de sa patte. T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je le garde en attendant que tu trouves quelque chose ?

— Non, c'est bon, répondit Guillaume alors que le chaton poussa un petit miaulement. On va rester ensemble je crois, hein Orel ? »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, si sombres, du chaton et crut apercevoir une lueur de soulagement au fond de ses prunelles.

« Très bien ! Tu me tiens au jus alors et j'en ferai de même de mon côté ! lui dit Claude en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Eh ! En profite pas que je n'ai pas les mains libres aussi !

— Ah si, si ! rit Claude avant de tourner les talons. Salut ma biche, salut Orel ! »

Le petit chat dans ses bras suivit son ami du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait disparu avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Il est gentil Claude, hein ? sourit doucement Guillaume, attendri par son regard perdu. Une vraie tempête ce mec. T'aimerais aller vivre chez lui, petit chat ? »

Le chaton miaula et se blottit un peu plus contre lui pour toute réponse et Guillaume rit doucement :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu préfères rester avec moi. Et ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi. »

Il se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa chuter sur celui-ci, Orel dans ses bras et il enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure.

« Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser partir. »

Le chaton poussa un petit miaulement près de son oreille et Guillaume sourit, soulagé. _Tout se passerait bien._


	7. Chapitre 7.

_Dix-huitième jour :_

Guillaume se réveilla en sentant un poids sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha à l'aveuglette le bouton de sa lampe de chevet. Quand la lumière se fit, il aperçut le chaton sur lui, et Guillaume fronça les sourcils en voyant son petit air effrayé :

« Orel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux m'étouffer dans mon sommeil ou quoi ? »

Le chaton miaula et une seconde plus tard, Guillaume vit un éclair déchirer le ciel en regardant par la fenêtre. Orel se blottit alors contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en comprenant soudain ce qui lui faisait si peur.

« T'as peur de l'orage, Orel ? »

Il l'entendit pousser un petit miaulement dans son cou et Guillaume souleva la couette pour la rabattre sur lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et déposa un petit baiser sur sa tête pour le rassurer :

« Tout va bien, mon chat. C'est que de l'orage. On est en sécurité, nous. »

Le petit chat resta comme figé un instant dans ses bras avant qu'il ne le sente faire un petit mouvement. Il desserra sa prise sur lui et il le vit ouvrir les yeux lentement, pour les plonger dans les siens. Guillaume fronça les sourcils, un petit sourire confus sur les lèvres. Orel réagissait _vraiment_ étrangement. _Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression de se tenir devant un humain et non pas devant un chat_. Orel s'approcha de lui et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur la joue, qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Arrête, dit Guillaume en riant. Arrête, Orel... Ou je vais devoir me lever pour me laver le visage après. »

Le chaton s'arrêta alors et Guillaume lui sourit d'un air tendre. Il passa tendrement une main sur une de ses _joues_ , comme il le ferait pour un humain, et le chaton lui lança un regard curieux.

« On dort maintenant, petit chat ? » dit-il doucement et le petit chat sembla lui répondre en miaulant faiblement.

Guillaume le sentit enfouir sa tête dans son cou et il ferma les yeux en exhalant un petit rire. _Ce chaton était décidément bien étrange. Mais fallait croire qu'il aimait ça._


	8. Chapitre 8.

_Vingt-deuxième jour :_

Quand Guillaume rentra chez lui ce jour-là, après une visite d'appart non-fructueuse, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se figea en voyant la porte de celle-ci entrouverte. _Putain_ , pensa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Julien. Il entra dans celle-ci sans frapper et son colocataire sursauta sur sa chaise de bureau en le voyant débarquer aussi brusquement :

« Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur, Gringe ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Il est où Orel ? dit-il en s'approchant de Julien, les sourcils froncés et les mains en poings.

— Orel ? C'est qui Orel ? demanda Julien qui avait l'air sincèrement perdu.

— Mon chat ! Orel ! Il est où ?

— Quoi ?! Il est encore ici ?!

— Arrête de faire comme si tu le savais pas ! s'énerva Guillaume en s'approchant de Julien. C'est pour lui que je cherche un appart pour me casser d'ici ! Pour qu'il puisse sortir de la chambre vu que t'es allergique ! Il est où ?!

— Mais j'en sais rien, mon gars ! Comment tu veux que je le sache ?!

— La porte de ma chambre est ouverte alors que je suis persuadé que je l'avais fermé ce matin. Je fais toujours archi gaffe, je veux pas qu'il sorte à cause de toi ! Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle était ouverte quand je suis rentré ! »

Julien lui lança un regard surpris avant d'afficher un petit air coupable.

« J'crois bien que... Je suis allé dans ta chambre pour aller chercher un stylo tout à l'heure... Et peut-être que j'ai mal fermé derrière moi...?

— T'es sérieux ? Mais putain...! »

Guillaume sortit de la chambre de son colocataire, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas son chat. Il se mit à fouiller l'appartement entier sans résultats et c'est lorsqu'il entra dans le salon qu'il entendit un petit éternuement. Il se figea alors et se pencha vers la table basse à ses pieds, son regard se posant alors sur le chaton. Orel lui lança un regard effrayé et en baissant les yeux, Guillaume aperçut une part de gâteau au sol.

« Orel... Tu m'as fait peur, putain... » dit-il en poussant un soupire soulagé avant d'entendre le chaton pousser un autre petit éternuement.

Tout son corps se tendit alors qu'il fermait les yeux en éternuant et Guillaume se sentit fondre devant cette vision si adorable.

« Oh, bébé chat... »

Pourtant, lorsqu'Orel ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et le regarda d'un air paniqué, Guillaume comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le chaton miaula et Guillaume le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le sortir de sous la table :

« Orel, qu'est-ce que t'as...? »

Le chaton miaula de nouveau avant d'éternuer encore une fois et Guillaume sentit qu'il avait peur alors il courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour le mettre dans sa cage de transport. _Il devait l'emmener chez le vétérinaire pour savoir ce qui allait pas avec lui._

***

« Plus jamais tu manges du chocolat, Orel. Tu m'entends ? »

Il était en train de réprimander gentiment le chaton alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans son lit. Le vétérinaire avait fait passé quelques examens pour comprendre pourquoi il éternuait comme ça et avait trouvé que la raison était probablement qu'il avait mangé du chocolat. Guillaume avait paniqué, lui demandant si c'était grave, et le docteur avait simplement rit avant de lui dire que le chocolat n'était dangereux pour les chats qu'à très grande dose. _Par contre, votre chat a l'air d'y être allergique s'il a réagit aussi violemment après avoir à peine croqué dans ce gâteau._ Guillaume secoua la tête, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _Quel énergumène, celui-là._

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu comprends ? dit-il doucement au chaton en ouvrant les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur ce dernier, qui semblait s'efforcer de se retenir d'éternuer. Ça va passer, bébé chat. Ça doit pas être très agréable mais au moins ce n'est pas grave. »

Il remarqua à quel point les prunelles du chaton avaient l'air mouillées, comme s'il était en train de pleurer silencieusement, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Ne pleure pas, Orel. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? dit-il en se rapprochant du chaton pour l'attirer à lui. Et demain, t'auras plus rien... C'est le docteur qui l'a dit... »

Il le sentit caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou et Guillaume passa une main distraitement dans sa fourrure pour l'apaiser.

« Shh, tout va bien. Dors maintenant. Je te promets qu'on se casse bientôt d'ici. »

Il pensa à quel point il avait eu peur en voyant la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Il avait eu peur qu'Orel ait disparu. De ne plus jamais le revoir. Puis il avait eu peur en le voyant se mettre à éternuer sans s'arrêter et le regarder d'un air aussi paniqué. _Ce petit chat lui causait bien du souci_. Son bien-être semblait être passé avant le sien. Alors il pensa à quel point tout cela était arrivé à cause de son colocataire, même si techniquement il ne pouvait pas savoir. _Il devait trouver un endroit de sûr pour eux deux._


	9. Chapitre 9.

_Vingt-septième jour :_

Cette nuit-là, Guillaume se réveilla encore une fois aux miaulements paniqués du chaton. Il se redressa d'un bond en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés sur le lit et alluma la lumière précipitamment. Il se leva, le cherchant du regard, et le vit miauler en regardant la porte fixement. Guillaume fronça les sourcils en le voyant et s'approcha de lui, d'une démarche prudente :

« Orel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le chaton lui lança un rapide regard avant de se mettre à gratter de toutes ses forces contre le bois de la porte. Guillaume le prit alors dans ses bras et essaya de le stabiliser alors que ce dernier se débattait contre lui.

« Orel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Calme-toi un peu ! »

Celui-ci poussa un miaulement bien plus déchirant que tous ceux qu'il l'avait entendu pousser auparavant et pris de panique, Guillaume ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le chaton en profita pour sauter de ses bras et il le vit partir comme une flèche en direction du salon. Guillaume poussa un juron et le suivit sans plus attendre, son cœur battant beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine.

***

Une fois dans le salon, il vit le chaton miauler à la porte vitrée menant au balcon et en regardant à travers celle-ci, il aperçut des flammes orangées venant de la rue. Il comprit alors qu'un incendie avait démarré dans le bâtiment face au leur et se précipita dans la chambre de son colocataire pour le prévenir.

« Julien, réveille-toi ! Y a le feu en face !

Il se précipita ensuite de nouveau dans le salon où le chaton miaulait sans s'arrêter et partit chercher son portable dans la chambre. Il composa le numéro des pompiers avant de revenir dans le salon et de s'agenouiller à côté d'Orel. Le chaton semblait en panique totale et il peinait à le calmer et à expliquer dans le même temps aux pompiers ce qui était en train de se passer. Ceux-ci lui dirent de rester chez lui si cela ne craignait rien et qu'ils feraient leur possible pour arriver au plus vite. Guillaume hocha la tête et attendit qu'ils le lui permettent avant de raccrocher. Il prit alors son chat dans ses bras et l'entraîna de force sur le canapé avec lui. Il le tint fortement contre lui, même lorsque Julien entra dans le salon et se mit à paniquer à cause des flammes, et ne le lâcha pas. Il sentait son cœur battre à allure bien trop rapide contre le sien et il ferma les yeux fortement, déposant un baiser sur sa tête. _Merci, Orel_.

***

Quand, bien des heures plus tard, les flammes furent éteintes, il jeta un coup d'œil à son colocataire endormi dans le fauteuil et porta le chaton dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer sous la fatigue pour le ramener dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Il se coucha dans son lit sans jamais le lâcher et s'endormit à son tour, épuisé par cette nuit terrifiante.


	10. Chapitre 10.

_Trente et unième jour :_

« Orel, viens te coucher... »

 _Guillaume ne comprenait pas_. Le petit chat refusait de s'approcher de lui et le regardait d'un air effrayé dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. Et il agissait comme ça depuis quelques jours déjà. Depuis l'incendie s'il devait être précis. Il se demandait s'il avait été en quelques sortes traumatisé par ce dernier, bien qu'il n'ait rien eu lui, comme eux. Orel s'approcha de nouveau de la porte de sa chambre et miaula dans sa direction encore une fois.

« Non. Orel, tu le sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ! dit-il en s'approchant du chaton. Demain, je te jure que tu le pourras demain. Claude nous a trouvé un endroit où rester, tu te rappelles ? On déménage demain, d'accord ? »

Claude et lui avaient trouvé un petit studio pas très loin de son lycée et de son lieu de travail la semaine dernière. Le lieu parfait. Pour fêter ça, il avait acheté un collier en argent sur lequel il avait fait graver Orel. Lorsqu'il lui avait passé au cou à la place de son vieux collier de cuir, le chaton avait d'abord paniqué. Avant de comprendre que rien de mal n'allait lui arriver. Et maintenant, il semblait vraiment apprécier son présent.

Le chaton recula d'un air effrayé lorsque Guillaume l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras et il fut étonné de voir à quel point il se débattit. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé s'approcher de lui ainsi et Guillaume cria de douleur en se recevant un coup de griffure sur la joue. Il lâcha Orel sous le coup et ouvrit la porte en grand avant de se mettre à hurler :

« Ben vas-y ! Casse-toi ! Je n'accepte pas que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi, Orel ! »

Il croisa le regard quelque peu inquiet du chaton devant lui et lut une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Guillaume secoua la tête et claqua violemment la porte, laissant le chaton de l'autre côté. Qu'il se débrouille, pensa-t-il sous le coup de la colère avant d'aller se soigner brièvement dans la salle de bains. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit pour se coucher mais en passant devant le plateau comportant la nourriture et l'eau pour Orel, il décida de mettre celui-ci devant la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda de gauche à droite pour voir si le chaton était devant celle-ci mais il avait disparu. Sûrement en train de se balader quelque part dans l'appart, se dit-il en sentant son cœur se serrer doucement. Il alla se coucher en espérant que rien ne se passerait cette nuit.


	11. Chapitre 11.

« Griiinge !! »

Guillaume se réveilla d'un coup en entendant son colocataire crier son nom à travers l'appartement. Il se leva d'un bond, ne prenant pas même le temps de regarder l'heure qu'il était, et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le salon qui était allumé et se figea net en entrant dans celui-ci. Julien tenait un garçon par le bras et celui-ci le regardait d'un air terrorisé, tenant tant bien que mal un plaid par dessus ses épaules et essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? bégaya-t-il, sous la surprise de cette scène et Julien lui lança un regard noir.

— T'as invité un pote à dormir ? Ou bien c'est un voleur ?! »

Julien força le garçon à se tourner vers lui alors qu'il semblait vouloir éviter ça à tout prix et Guillaume le vit fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils pour éviter son regard. Guillaume vit qu'il était nu sous le plaid et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant cela.

« Mais t'es malade ! Lâche-le... Tu vois pas que c'est pas un voleur, merde ? dit-il en s'avançant vers son colocataire qui tenait toujours aussi fermement le garçon.

— Alors c'est un pote à toi ? Parce qu'il refuse de me parler, moi. »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils, se sentant complètement perdu, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit bracelet argenté qui entourait le poignet du jeune garçon.

« Lâche-le... répéta-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il avait peur de comprendre.

— Tiens, prends-le. Après le chat, le garçon ! Toujours plus ! Heureusement que tu te casses demain, je te le dis ! »

Julien lâcha le garçon qui vacilla sur ses jambes et Guillaume le rattrapa alors que Julien retournait dans sa chambre.

« Orel, Orel... C'est toi...? dit-il précipitamment en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »

Le garçon secoua la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et poussa un petit sanglot qui lui déchira le cœur. Guillaume l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé et entoura mieux son corps de la petite couverture blanche qui avait commencé à glisser. Il remarqua une mèche de cheveux blanche dans les cheveux sombres du garçon et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'attirait à lui :

« Oui, c'est toi... C'est toi, mon chat. »

Il déposa un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu et à ça, le garçon vint se blottir plus encore contre lui, à la recherche de sa chaleur. Guillaume le tint fermement contre lui, ne s'arrêtant jamais de caresser avec douceur son dos, et ferma les yeux, un étrange sentiment l'envahissant alors.

***

Près d'une demie-heure plus tard, Guillaume le força à se redresser contre lui et cette fois, le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en reconnaissant les yeux si sombres du chaton et en s'y noyant.

« Orel, tu peux m'expliquer s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le garçon lui lança un regard inquiet et tourna le visage, comme s'il cherchait à fuir son regard. Guillaume attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder et lui sourit doucement, pour le rassurer.

« Orel...

— Je suis désolé, dit alors le garçon d'une voix enrouée et ses yeux s'agrandirent en entendant enfin sa voix. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a jeté un sort.

— Pardon ?

— C'est une sorcière, expliqua le garçon en le regardant d'un air incertain. je viens d'un monde parallèle et pour me sauver, elle m'a jeté un sort et m'a envoyé ici.

— Attend, et si tu commençais par le début, Orel ? l'interrompit Guillaume, déjà perdu. Pourquoi elle a dû faire ça pour te sauver ?

— Je viens d'un monde parallèle où la magie existe et fait partie intégrante du monde, n'en déplaise à certains. Il y a quelques années, quand j'avais douze ans, des personnes ont mis le feu au château du royaume de mon monde. Cela n'a jamais été confirmé mais le roi s'est mis en tête que cela devait être des sorciers qui avaient fait ça et depuis cet incendie, il n'a eu de cesse de traquer les sorciers et les magiciens. Ma grand-mère, étant une sorcière, a toujours cherché à cacher ses pouvoirs aux autres et... Moi, par contre je n'ai pas hérité de son don. Mais vu que je vivais avec elle, si elle se faisait attraper, il en aurait été de même pour moi... balbutia Orel en se passant une main sur le visage.

— Ils sont venus la chercher, c'est ça ? dit doucement Guillaume en attrapant la main du garçon dans la sienne.

— Il y a un mois, renifla Orel. Quand elle les a vu arriver, elle m'a dit qu'elle était _obligée_ de faire ça pour me sauver. J'ai pas tout de suite compris de quoi elle parlait mais juste avant qu'ils entrent dans la maison, elle a prononcé une formule magique et je me suis vu devenir un chat...

— Et ensuite, elle t'a envoyé ici ? demanda Guillaume qui, à présent, commençait à comprendre.

— Oui, dit Orel en hochant la tête. J'ai couru derrière eux alors qu'ils l'entraînaient sur le bûcher, je criais mais personne ne pouvait me comprendre, je suis même tombé dans l'eau, c'est pour ça que j'étais trempé quand tu m'as trouvé... Et alors qu'elle était en train de brûler, je l'ai entendu prononcer une autre formule et je me suis retrouvé chez toi. »

Guillaume regarda tristement le garçon devant lui et reconnut dans ses mouvements tous les traits de son chat. Il sourit alors tendrement et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses longs cheveux noirs.

« J'ai eu... tellement peur... l'entendit-il dire dans un sanglot alors qu'il le sentait s'agripper fortement à son tee-shirt. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir là-bas, puis que ce garçon allait me jeter dehors alors que j'étais à bout de force... Après j'ai cru que tu allais me haïr quand je t'ai blessé alors que tu venais justement de m'aider... Et ce soir... Je savais que la transformation ne durait que 31 jours alors je voulais pas que tu me voies... J'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas... J'étais terrorisé de ta réaction... J'ai paniqué et... Je suis désolé, sanglota Orel en agrippant de plus belle son tee-shirt. Je voulais pas te blesser, encore une fois...

— Orel, calme-toi, mon chat. Je ne t'en veux pas...

— Comment... Tu fais...? »

Guillaume se recula légèrement sur le canapé et passa une main sous le menton du garçon pour relever son visage baigné de larmes. Il l'observa tendrement un instant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, très chaste et pas plus lourd qu'une plume, pour ensuite murmurer contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime. Voilà comment je fais. Tu étais adorable en chat mais tu l'es encore plus en humain. Et ce n'est pas du chat que je suis tombé amoureux, c'est de toi. Crois-moi. »

Orel le regarda d'un air stupéfait, les yeux grands ouverts, avant qu'il ne le prenne délicatement dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre toutes ces fois, Orel... Quand j'ai cru qu'on allait retrouver tes maîtres, quand Julien a voulu que je me débarrasse de toi, quand tu ne faisais qu'éternuer et que j'ai cru que t'allais mourir, quand j'ai cru que tu en avais marre de moi et que tu voulais t'en aller... »

Guillaume plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Orel et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller, Guillaume. J'étais enfermé mais je n'ai jamais voulu m'échapper. Tant que tu es là avec moi... ça me suffit. Je n'ai plus rien si ce n'est toi. »

Guillaume resserra son étreinte sur la fragile silhouette d'Orel et se redressa pour lui jeter un regard infiniment amoureux :

« C'est fini maintenant. Dès demain, je te promets une vie meilleure. On peut aller finir notre nuit, bébé chat ?

— Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Orel en rougissant et Guillaume leva les yeux au ciel en souriant tendrement.

— À quel moment tu as cru que j'allais te laisser dormir autre part que dans mon lit, à mes côtés ? »

Guillaume se leva du canapé et lui tendit sa main pour qu'Orel se lève à son tour. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et avant de se laisser chuter sur le lit, il alla lui chercher un short de pyjama. Orel rougit en se rappelant qu'il était nu sous le plaid et Guillaume lui lança un petit sourire malicieux. Il prit le temps d'embrasser tendrement sa joue avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas et Orel le rejoignit bien vite, avançant comme un félin jusqu'à lui avant de venir se blottir contre son torse. Guillaume referma ses bras sur lui, l'entourant d'une étreinte protectrice et vint enfouir son visage dans les cheveux parfumés d'Orel. Il s'endormit ainsi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et se disant que finalement les miracles existaient bel et bien.


End file.
